galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Challenge
The Challenge is the third episode of Galactik Football. Summary During the tests, Aarch is convinced that Tia and the others possess the Breath of Akillian. He still has one position to fill on his team, so he visits his brother to convince him to let Rocket (Aarch’s nephew) play. The members of the Flux Society are concerned: if Aarch manages to revive the Breath after such a long time, what will be the consequences for Akillian? Plot The episode starts at the Flux Society Headquarters, the leaders of the Flux Society are conversing about Aarch being able to manifest The Breath of Akillian and thinking that the results may end up galactic destruction. One of the members, Dame Simbai, defends Aarch stating that the breath was not dangerous and could not have caused the Akillian Ice Age. The Grandmaster of the Flux Society states that it is their responsiblity to see that the Flux was not used out of Galactik Football. Another member suggests that Aarch could be working with Technoid however Dame Simbai again defends him by saying that Aarch would never branch with Technoid. The member then states that 6 of Aarch's 7 selected players were born around the time of the explosion that caused the Akillian Ice Age. Sinedd, D'Jok, Mei, Tia, Thran, Ahito and Micro-Ice are all practicing in the holotrainer and Tia once again demostrates her ability to use the breath, amazing the other members of the team. Outside, Clamp and Aarch observe the players progress and change the program to ball control. Tredmills virtualize under all players and start up, obsicles such as bollards for them to avoid. Aarch deactivates th Holotrainer and the players talk among themselves, Tia leaves and doesn't talk to anyone. Clamp then tells the team that he has finished installing the massage room, Micro-Ice thinks that this is good news however he soon regrets it when he is lying under the massage robot that appears to pounding his back. Somewhere in the stadium where Aarch set up his training school, Tia walks down the corridors while Clamps robots are replairing and upgrading the building. Tia knocks on a door which is revealed to be Aarch's office, he questions her about her ability to use The Breath, she states that its an ability that she has been able to use since she was a child. When he questions her parents, Tia asks if he got a message. Aarch picks up a small devise which produces a hologram of a Tia's parents giving her permission to be on the team, convinced, Aarch dismisses Tia. In another room, Mei is fussily tring to decide what dress she will wear for the press conference. Micro-Ice stands in the doorway saying she looks best in blue, Mei pushes him out. Tia then enters the room and lies on her bed (which is opposite to Mei's), when Mei questions her outfit, Tia says that she would rather remain behind the camera. Mei then goes to the bathroom to try on a dress and Tia pulls out a photo showing her and two other people who are her real parents (showing that the ones in the hologram are fakes). The program Arcadia News starts up and reporter Callie Mystic is at the old Akillian Stadium where she reports on the renovations that Aarch is doing in the underground mechanics and corridors. Rocket watches the report on his holoscreen, upset that he wasn't able to tryout, Norata then appears and turns off the television stating that his final word is no. Rocket angrilly protests and leaves, Norata has a flashback of the explosion on Akillian before turing on the holoscreen to watch the rest of the report. Callie interviews Aarch who claims that if his team is officially recognised, he will propose a match against The Red Tigers to determine who would represent Akillian in the Galactik Football Cup. In Adium's office, Artegor throws a trophy through the holoscreen which smashes a glass tube instead. Adium asks if he is afraid to face Aarch, Artegor angrilly protests stating that he has always been better than Aarch. In the middle of the night, Rocket sneaks out of his house through a window and rides his snowmobile to the stadium where he sneaks into the Holotrainer using a kicking program. Unknown to him, he is being watched by Clamp and Aarch who both admire his amazing passing skills. The next morning, the whole team wakes at 6am and report to the holo trainer where Aarch spits his players for a small match. Sinedd, Mei and Thran against Taia, Micro-Ice, D'Jok and Ahito. During the match Sinedd manages to foul Micro-Ice, after that all the shots that the players made never reached the goal and flew off the edge of the holopitch. Clamp 'suggests' that the team needs a good passer. Just then Tia uses The Breath to make an incredible score, Clamp says that Tia has taken well to his Holotrainer. What they didn't know was that Artegor had hidden a device on the holotrainer control panel and was able to watch the players train and carefully watches Tia's movements as she uses the breath. At Technoid's base, the Galactik Footbal League representative from Technoid is in an elevator speaking to General Bleylock about Aarch's team. Bleylock wants the team to play and when the represenative asks why, Bleylock refuses to comment, he then hands the representative a briefcase and leaves the elevator. The representative opens the briefcase find that it was packed with money. At Planet Akillian, Micro-Ice is speaking to his mother about his training when he learns that Aarch's team has been recognised by the league and that a match would be played between The Red Tigers and Aarch's team in a weeks time to see who would represent Akillian in the cup. Aarch however believes that there was no chance of them winning without a passer. In the middle of the night, Norata was locking up the greenhouse when he found that Aarch was waiting for him, Aarch wants Rocket to play in the match as he knew that Norata knew that Rocket was an great football player. Norata agrees to the terms that Rocket would play in all matches up to The Red Tigers match, however if they loose, Rocket would have to return to to the greenhouse and he never wanted to see Aarch's face again. In Planet Akillian, a player of The Wambas is suffering from an extreme case of Wamba's flu, Artegor then appears and offers the player the chance to have enough money for the drugs to cure his illness however in exchange he must make sure that Tia never plays again and the episode closes. Episode Notes *Aarch's team is recognised by the League. *Rocket becomes a member of Aarch's team. *Aarch proposes a match between his team and The Red Tigers to determine who will represent Akillian in the Cup. *Artegor makes a member of The Wambas make sure Tia never plays football again. Trivia *It is a little odd that the Flux Society only recognised the revival of the Breath of Akillian after "Aarch manifested it" as Tia states she has been using it her entire life. *This is the first episode in which we discover Tia's name. *Rocket is either very smart or very good with technology considering that he managed to set up the holotrainer on his own. *After their father had forbidden them from playing football, Aarch and Norata were going to build a rocket to flee home and play football. *It is revealed, by Micro-Ice, that D'Jok has somniloquy. *As confirmed by Clamp, Rocket has 100% passing accuracy. *D'Jok has a lot of strength as the holotrainer recorded that one of the balls he kicked went at a speed of 120 km/h. Category:Episodes